


Almost Like Family (a Stray Kids mafia AU)

by penta



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, ill edit the tags as i go, mafia, no relationships yet but that may change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penta/pseuds/penta
Summary: If you’d ask him an hour later if he’d seen any of this coming, the answer would probably be something along the lines of ‘are you out of your mind!?’___In which Han Jisung gets himself involved in some sticky family business.





	Almost Like Family (a Stray Kids mafia AU)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: im a dumbass and i have no idea of how driving and cars work. please forgive me  
> 

It’s a few hours before sundown when Jisung is headed for the nearest convenience store. He’s thrown on a pair of jeans and some trainers and the hood of his gray hoodie is upturned.  _It’s the perfect season for these now,_ he muses. The evening air is still a tad bit warm, but cool enough for him to wear his favorite hooded tees.  _Now where’s this convenience store again…_

“Ah, there you are!”

He turns the corner when a kid with black hair grabs him by his sleeve from the side, panting slightly and looking to somewhere further along the street. He can see braces peeking out from in between his parted lips.

“I’ve been looking all over for you, hyung! What are you still doing here? If we go now, we’ll make it in time.”

The boy has already started dragging him along, obviously very hurried for something, and Jisung has no time to react. He doesn’t like to admit it, but he can’t say he remembers this kid from anywhere.  _Someone from school? An underclassman maybe..?_  In any case, the boy seems to know him and Jisung isn’t about to admit that he has no idea of who he is or what’s going on. Although with some reluctance, he lets himself be pulled along by the mysterious kid for now.

Soon they turn right into an alleyway, and a shady one at that; this is when Jisung starts to get a bit worried. Especially so when he sees three rough looking guys grouped together some way ahead, and the kid seems to be pulling him toward them. Something tells him that he should make a dash for it right here and now. He’s just about to when a man with sleek black hair turns to face them.

“Jeongin, about time- wait, who’s this guy?” The man’s sharp eyes look him up and down with suspicion and Jisung can’t help but freeze in place.  _Well, there goes my chance._

The kid, who’s apparently called Jeongin, steps toward the man. “What do you mean? It’s Minho- oh my god.” He turns around to face Jisung and removes his hood in one swift motion, revealing his face. “Who are you!?”

There’s a clicking sound. Jisung looks in the direction of the sound and-  _oh my god-_  there’s a gun, and it’s trained right at him.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you. If you want to make it out of here alive, that is.” The man looks intimidating; aside from the obvious, he’s got a strong build and the expression on his face is unreadable.

The last of the three heaves a heavy sigh. He has medium brown hair and Jisung notices that he’s wearing the same hoodie as him. “Let’s worry about this clown later, yeah? First, our ride is here.”

At this moment, an armored van slowly drives into the alleyway and rolls to a stop before the group. The black-haired man from before motions for the lot of them to follow him. “Time to move.” He takes the lead and walks up to the driver who’s making his way out of the vehicle. The balding older man hands him the keys to the van, which are then tossed over to the brunette.

“I assume you’ve done exactly as we asked?” he speaks with a commanding tone. The driver merely nods, clearly nervous. After receiving a thumbs up from the brunette, signaling that the contents of the van are in order, he turns back to the older man and smirks. “Pleasure doing business. You’ll receive the other installment of your compensation soon. Now skedaddle.”

Jisung’s heart fills with envy as he watches the man run away. He would have been long gone too if it wasn’t for that guy pointing a gun at him.  _Maybe I can talk myself out of this somehow…_  “Um… sorry to interrupt, but I’m afraid I really have to go now. It’s been fun though.”  _Fun?_

The man with the sharp gaze looks him in the eye, a hint of amusement on his features. “Do you really think you can just walk away from this? After what you’ve seen? No, you’re coming with us, hoodie guy.”

“Jisung.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s, um, Jisung.”  _Why the hell am I telling him this?_

The man lets out an amused hum. “Well, isn’t that great! Since we’re gentlemen, let’s introduce ourselves as well, shall we?”

The man with the gun nods at Jisung. “Woojin. It’s a shame we had to meet under these circumstances,” he says, motioning with the gun as he shoots him an apologetic look.

The brunette wearing the same hoodie as him averts his face. “The name’s Minho. You better remember it, imposter.”

Lastly, the man who seems to be in charge: “I’m Changbin, and you already know Jeongin,” he says, waving his arm toward the kid from before. “You’re an unlucky guy, Jisung. You happened to cross paths with the Skiz family.”

 _Oh my god._  Of course Jisung has heard of them before. The Skiz are one of the largest, fastest expanding and most influential mafia families in the entire country. For some reason, he didn’t expect them to dress so… casually.  _In any case, I’d better bring my A-game and start schmoozing if I don’t want to end up dead in a ditch somewhere._

The big guy who’s been holding him at gunpoint- Woojin- cocks the gun toward the van. “Get in, you’re driving.”  _Is this guy being serious right now?_  “I-I’m not sure if that’s uh, very smart… I haven’t passed my driver’s test yet-” He’s interrupted by another one of Minho’s heavy sighs. “This guy is nothing but a problem. Just get in. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it once you go. You don’t have much choice anyways.”

 _He has a point there,_  Jisung agrees begrudgingly. He slowly makes his way over to the driver’s seat while Woojin hands his gun over to Changbin, who takes a seat next to Jisung. The weapon remains trained on him as always. When the other three have jumped in the back and he hears the door thrown shut, Changbin commands him: “Go.”

 _Okay, here goes nothing._  He slowly tests the gas pedal and shifts around uncomfortably in the seat. He’s driven a few times before, but never like this; in an armored van filled with what he can only assume is tons of money and at gunpoint by the goddamn mafia, that is. When he finally starts driving out of the alleyway, Changbin gives him an appraising nod. “Good. Now follow my instructions.”

They drive like this for a while, without having to stop for any traffic lights.  _I should play my nice guy card and make conversation,_  Jisung nods to himself and he tries to make eye contact with Changbin in the rearview mirror. “So, um… have you been in the mafia long?” The dark eyes of the man next to him widen in shock. If it wasn’t for the situation, Jisung probably would have laughed. “Don’t you have other things to be worrying about right now, Jisung?”

 _Well, that clearly didn’t work._  He doesn’t expect it when Changbin starts talking. “To answer your question, because you’ve been obedient so far: yes, I have. I was one of the first people Boss Bang initiated into the family. I’m the Underboss of the Skiz, his second in command so to speak.” That makes sense to Jisung, considering his stern demeanor and commanding presence. He nods.

“Go left here. Oi, LEFT!”

Jisung snaps back to reality and swerves onto the highway at the very last second. There are three muffled thumps and curses from the back of the truck. He flinches and mentally shoots them an apology.  _Don’t kill me, please._ Changbin straightens himself back up and glares daggers at Jisung. “Jesus christ. You really are nothing but problems,” he sneers. “You’d better start driving better if you don’t want to get hurt, capiche?” Jisung understands, swallowing the lump in his throat as he squeezes the steering wheel with his sweaty hands.

They drive in silence like this for a while before Changbin’s sharp voice sounds again. “Okay, take the next exit. Smoothly this time.” Jisung obeys and steers the van toward the exit before gently pushing his foot down on the break pedal.  _But-_

His heart sinks. They aren’t slowing down at all.  _Oh my god._

 **“Um, next problem… we might die.”**  Changbin looks at him like he’s crazy. “What the hell are you talking about? Just slow down and drive normally!” Jisung presses down on the brake again, harder this time. Nothing. “I-I can’t! I think the brakes are damaged!” The man next to him tries the assess the situation. “I really hope you’re not talking out of your ass right now. For your own sake.”  _I’m not, can’t you tell!?_  “Believe me, I’m not!” he cries back.

That’s when Changbin makes a split-second decision. The gun drops to the passenger’s seat and he ducks down to the pedals at Jisung’s feet. Jisung hears him scream in frustration from under his legs. “Goddamn old geezer cut the brake wire! Fuck, I’ll put them back together. You- don’t get us killed!”

 _Easier said than done..!_  He lets out a yell when he just barely manages to swerve around a slow driving car in time, and to make it even worse, there’s a whole queue of them up ahead waiting for a red light.

“Oh my god. Please hurry!” No response. They’re only a few seconds away from crashing to their deaths. Jisung’s knuckles have become white.

“Changbin! Fuck, we’re going to die-”

“BRAKE! NOW!”

Jisung screams and floors the brake with all of his power. The van slips and spins uncontrollably for a few seconds before coming to a screeching halt just a few inches away from the bumper of the car in front of them.

There’s a moment of silence as Changbin gets back up from Jisung’s feet, and when they look at each other in shock-

Jisung can’t help but burst out into laughter. He feels all of the built up tension from before flow out of his body and throws his body back against the backrest as tears stream down his cheeks. Changbin watches him with something like amazement.

“I’ll go check on the guys out back and get one of them to hold this brake wire together,” he speaks. “You, keep driving.” Jisung wipes his face and nods. “Okay.”

Changbin opens the door. “…You did well just now. You might just make a good mafioso.”

That, Jisung doesn’t quite know about yet.


End file.
